winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 208
Party Crasher '(The Crashed Party in the Italian Version) Is the eighth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis It's the opening ceremony of the new and improved Red Fountain. Sky is upset when Bloom seems to be very interested in Professor Avalon. Darkar plans to use this as a perfect opportunity to get the Red Fountain Codex, although he would need a distraction to help give the Trix more time to get the Codex, so he transforms Kerbog into Ledragarus. The Winx meet the artistic Helia, a new specialist who returned to Red Fountain after he dropped out to go to art school. He and Flora seemed to be affectionate with each other. Sky and Riven battle, but Sky wins. Before Brandon's match began, the Leodragarus show up. When Flora was was about to be attacked, Helia showed up and tied the beast with his laser string glove. Brandon couldn't believe a drop out could pull a stunt like that, but then Sky said he was one of Codatorta's best students. Once Flora recovered, he releases the beast and leaves. The Winx and the all specialists then teamed up to defeat the beast, and succeeded. Icy managed to locate the Codex Room, but it was too heavily guarded, so the Trix leave. Flora then receives a drawn portrait of herself, and when Bloom is congratulated by Avalon of their success, Sky gets upset. Major Events *Helia is introduced. *Flora develops a crush on Helia. *The new Red Fountain Campus comes forth. *Tecna has mixed feelings about Timmy. Debuts *Helia *Liodragarus Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Riven *Timmy *Layla *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Mirta *Lucy *Headmaster Saladin *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lord Darkar *Kerbog/Liodragarus Trivia *Mirta is seen with Kimmy and Ahisa two freshman of the second year from Alfea and Lucy is also seen with two new witches. *This is the first episode which the Trix wear disguises to infiltrate Red Fountain. *This is one of two episodes Stormy disguises herself as a fairy. *In the Rai version, Helia is Saladin's grandson, but in the 4kids version, he's his nephew. *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special "The Shadow Phoenix". *The Winx's season 2 and 3 civilian outfits are briefly seen in this episode. After this episode, they return to their season 1 civilain outfits. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Dani Shaffel = Tecna Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Fairy Icy/Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Jason Griffith = Lord Darkar Caren Manuel = Fifi/Darcy Suzy Myers = Missy/Stormy Michael Alston Baley = Saladine Marc Thompson = Professor Avalon Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Mark Driason = Helia Quotes ''"Forces from the realm of dread, creep and crawl, grow and spread. Turn this bird into a beast, on which, young fairies, it loves to feast." - 'Lord Darkar '''as he turns Kerbog into a Liodragarus. '- Specialist: (Walks by) “Hi Stella!” '- Stella:' “Hi!” '- Brandon:' “Hmmm…” '- Stella:' “And that makes twenty-six Specialists!” '- Brandon:' “Well I scored twelve witches plus seventeen faries for a grand total of twenty-nine. I win, Sunshine!” '- Stella:' “Ah! Hmph!” - RAI. Stella '''and '''Brandon's competitive player natures. Videos 4Kids Rai English Version Party Crasher Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Specials Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids